Ohyuck Depot
The Ohyuck Depot is a three building government-owned plot of land consisting of a Fat Weed farm, a McDoodles, and a train depot, which, should settlers ever come to reside, has a second floor for a city hall. It is a minor stop on the Itinerod mail train circuit. Background Ohyuck Depot was originally the "Chubby Algae Agriculture Site" (Fat Weed Farm), commissioned by the Trans-Antarctican government to grow Fat Weeds for research on a possible cure of Fat. The farming couple, who were also fat, were glad to do it, and so they did. When the Itinerod was assembled and the oil routed, the farming couple refused to have it on their land, and the government said they had the choice. Unfortunately, those one hundred acres were the only clear land in the pass -- there were cliffs on each side, and boring them would delay time and induce unnecessary expenses, not to mention the coming winter and the six-month Antarctic night (which, the project being near the Geographic South Pole, would be long), which would force the project to be canceled. They struck a deal with the farmers, however, in that a fully staffed, completely functional McDoodles would be built on their land, and they would get a lifetime membership for free food at any McDoodles' restaurant if they could run the tracks. Since the electricity was already there via a stand alone powering wind turbine, they just had to hook it up and run that. The deal was struck and the farmers got fatter... On the bright side, the tracks got laid! Map The entire area is about one hundred acres (mostly unused) and three dirt roads forming a double cross. It is a minor stop on the Itinerod train circuit. The Fat Weed crop takes up about four acres, the farm igloo less than a quarter, and the depot/oil pipe a half. There is a tenant complex for the McDoodles employees, and the rest is empty land. The depot is at the edge closest to the railroad tracks, centered in the one hundred acre rectangle. Directly across from that is the farm house and the crop, and a McDoodles nearby. The employee tenant is down the road a bit, and the moving walkway links the farmhouse and McDoodles. All of this is powered by a single wind turbine which takes advantage of the huge wind currents blowing through the narrow cliffs. Places The most noticeable item is the wooden, two-story train depot, complete with customary clock tower. A standard penguin igloo serves as the farmer's farmhouse across from the station, and a fully functioning McDoodles is directly to the left of the depot. As part of the deal, a moving walkway and covered roof is linked from the farm igloo to the McDoodles, so that the penguins who signed the deal wouldn't have to waddle a step. How lazy! Inhabitants There are eleven permanent inhabitants of the Ohyuck Depot. The first two are the huge farmers, who own and work the land with their machinery (no manual labor needed). The other nine are the McDoodles employees. The occasional tourist comes through as well as the conductors and engineers, all who normally stop to greet the farmers and grab a bite to eat at the McDoodles. Villains *Fat, and LOTS OF IT. There is more fat here than in all of East Pengolia. Resources Like all Itinerod stops, there is an oil pipe for the trains, and lobby with continental map in the depot. Trains stop to refuel and for the employees to get food. Trivia * It is a VERY loose parody of Koyuk, AK, a checkpoint on the Iditarod Trail Race. As far as we know, the inhabitants of Koyuk are NOT fat. (No offense, Koyuk.) See also * Itinerod Circuit * Fat Weed * Fat Category:Rooms Category:Transportation Category:Itinerod